True Fate
by Chinaman8
Summary: The tale of the fifth Heaven’s Feel in its true form; chronicling the journey of a boy who wishes to be a hero, a magus looking to prove herself, a girl wanting to escape her darkness, a king who regrets her past, and a hero who desires to change fate.
1. Preperations for War

This is a true fusion of the 3 routes in Fate/Stay Night, but done proper as opposed to the anime. I've mapped out the entire story, so I know where it's going and when certain events will happen, and I've also divided it into 2 big arcs. The first arc is a mixture of Fate and UBW, while the second arc uses UBW and Heaven's Feel, though elements from all 3 will be present throughout the entire narrative.

* * *

_The Throne of Heroes_

_Outside of time_

The Throne of Heroes, a metaphysical location that existed outside the boundaries of time and space, and the resting place for the Heroic Spirits that were once histories greatest heroes.

However, one soul within the Throne felt anything but heroic. A unique existence, he was both a Heroic Spirit, and also a part of the Counter Force.

He had offered himself, body and soul, to the World in exchange for a miracle. He was transformed into the hero he always wished to be, and defended the World he had loved multiple times.

Now, however, he had come to realize that the 'miracle' he had begged for was in fact a curse.

Time and again he was forced to act against his morals for the sake of others, and in doing so, doomed himself to a tragic end.

Now only a soul, he simply existed. No sleep would come and relieve him of the painful memories. He was forever conscious, reflecting on his past mistakes and searching for a way to escape his cursed existence. Years, decades, centuries, it was impossible to tell how much time had passed on the outside while he contemplated a way to escape, but finally it came.

If he had never been so foolish as to pursue the ideals of another, he wouldn't have made the pact and therefore, he would have never been forced to endure his role as Guardian of the World.

But to go back in time and prevent himself from acting wasn't a normal phenomenon. That kind of act could only be described as a miracle.

It made sense, since miracle got him into this mess, a miracle would also get him out. But simply being a soul meant he couldn't act, let alone influence the start of a miracle. He would need outside help, but at present all he could do was pray that aid would come.

So he prayed.

* * *

_Fuyuki City_

_Year 2004_

_Matou Mansion_

It was finally time to begin the next war. But first, the vessel needed to be prepped.

The dark and hunched form of the Matou patriarch slowly moved along the corridors of the estate. Finally reaching his destination, he extended a bony and withered hand towards the handle of an old rust covered iron door.

Opening the door, he made his way down a small set of steps and into the dark chamber, the only source of light present being a few lit candles resting on several of the tables arranged within the room.

The arthritis in his legs caused some minor discomfort, which only added to the grim expression on his face.

Finally he came to a stop, right at the side of a large examination table. On the table lay his latest, and hopefully greatest, project. His eyes roamed over the naked form of a young sixteen year old girl, looking for any signs that his experiments had caused further alteration to the body's physical and magical properties.

His expression hardened somewhat when he noticed the signs that indicated Shinji had been with the girl before she was brought into the chamber.

Numerous bruises were littered across her body, most especially around her arms and nether regions. Clearly his grandson knew not how to control himself when around a woman.

'_I've told that idiot to restrain himself right before my experiments.'_

Sighing at the incompetence of his grandchild, Zoken Matou readied his instruments and calmly looked down into the girl's plum colored eyes.

"Remember, you are to lay there and not make a single noise during the procedure. Understand?"

The young girl meekly looked up at the shriveled face of her tormentor, having long since learned to repress her emotions during these sessions.

She had stoically endured the pain and abuse over the years, yet today, for some reason unknown to her, she failed to prevent the slightest bit of fear from leaking into her voice.

"Y-yes, grandfather."

* * *

_Tohsaka Mansion_

A dark room, lined with dozens of tomes of arcane knowledge gathered by the prestigious Tohsaka family over the centuries. Within the confines of the small study, a single person stood at the room's center, surrounded by a red arcane circle.

Rin Tohsaka, the young heiress to the Tohsaka lineage, mentally checked off everything needed to perform the summoning ritual. There was the circle drawn upon the floor, the Dagger of Azoth in her right hand, and her most powerful prana charged gem hanging around her neck.

Good. All that was left was to say the chant.

**I summon thy body to come unto my side, my fate unto they sword.**

**By the Holy Grail, tonight, answer my summons if thou dost abide by this call.**

**This is my pledge.**

The circle at her feet began to give off a faint glow as the mana in the air began to gather and condense.

**I shall become all good of eternity.**

**I shall spread all evil of eternity.**

**Thou, defender of the Three spells, come forth from the binding circle!**

To finish the summoning ritual, the young magus took the dagger in her right hand, and pierced the skin of her left hand. A single drop of blood fell from the shallow cut and landed within the circle, igniting a brought crimson light that filled the entire mansion. Despite being blinded by the spell, Rin clearly heard a crash within the mansion. Most likely signifying the Servant's arrival into the physical plane.

'_Its working!'_

Once the light had vanished, Rin looked up in anticipation for the Servant she had called. Her excitement soon vanished when she saw that she was still alone in the room. '_Huh?'_ She looked around to make sure that the Servant wasn't just obscured by the shadows, still no sign.

'_What went wrong?' _She didn't ponder this long, for the sound of footsteps echoed from the upper levels of the mansion.

Quickly exiting the room and making her way up the flights of stairs, Rin came to the entrance of her late father's study and hastily slammed the door open. The sight that greeted her wasn't quite what she expected.

The room was a disaster, furniture and other decorative items damaged and toppled over. Debris from the newly formed hole in the ceiling further added to the image of the destroyed room, which was bathed in the pale light of the full moon.

Then she saw him, calmly lounging on the remains of an old curio cabinet. The newly summoned Servant was decked out in red and black garments, not unlike her own attire but of an unfamiliar material.

"Jeez, what a Master I've been given." The Servant sighed.

That comment pulled Rin out of her stupor, and she quickly fixed the arrogant Servant with a scowl.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She indignantly placed her hands on her hips.

They could both tell that this was going to be a long war.

* * *


	2. First Blood

A/N: Sorry about the short length of the previous chapter, it seemed much larger as a word doc. Future chapters should be considerably longer since they'll have actual dialogue. This chapter didn't see a lot of new material, but the introduction is pretty much the same for all of the scenarios.

That being said, I've come to realize that actually writing fully fleshed out stories is freaking hard! At least compared to writing the concepts and storylines. It took me longer then I originally planned to finish this chapter, and it'll probably take longer for the next one since college has started. But regardless, I am dedicated to this and will update. This I promise.

* * *

_Emyia Estate_

Shirou Emiya, adopted son of the late Kiritsugu Emiya, lay sprawled out on a work mat in the middle of a storehouse, dreaming of the night ten years ago when he was saved by his foster father. Fires raged and consumed an entire city block, uncontrollable and unforgettable. Sirens were blaring in the background, accompanied by both the chorus of screams from the poor souls trapped within the flames, and a chant that seemed to emanate from within his own mind.

**Diediediediediediediediediediediediediedie!**

In the midst of the chaos, one image seemed to separate itself from the rest of the environment and radiated multiple rays of light that parted the flames consuming his entire world. The figure soon took the shape of his father, that same somber look in his eyes. Nestled within his arms was what looked like an ornate scabbard.

This dream had visited him several times in the past month, more frequently then it had during the years when his father was still alive.

Suddenly Shirou heard something in distance, a faint noise calling to him.

…_senpai_

Odd, his father had never spoken in the dream.

_Senpai_.

He certainly never remembered his father's voice being so high-pitched. And why would he call Shirou senpai?

_Emiya-senpai._

Wait a minute!

* * *

Mustering all the willpower he could, Shirou tore himself from the realm of REM sleep and found the source of the voice that had penetrated his dreams.

The sight of Sakura Matou, already dressed in her school uniform, greeted the drowsy redhead.

"Ah Sakura, good mornin." He rubbed his eyes and gave a light yawn.

She chuckled at his attempts to fight off any lingering grogginess. "Good morning, Senpai."

Looking around the storehouse, Shirou noticed that it was unusually bright this early in the morning. Unless…

"Sakura, what time is it?" He dreaded her reply.

"Don't worry, you still have time before we need to leave for school. Though, I must admit, it is rare for you to sleep in this late." God bless her. She knew just how to give him bad news without it sounding so.

"I suppose I brought this on myself. I spent all night fixing this." He pointed to an old VCR unit that rested on the ground to his right. Next to the old machine was an assortment of tools and a worn rag, covered in dust. Clearly he had been busy.

Sakura just smiled. "It's fine. I would actually prefer you to get more sleep every once in a while. It makes me happy to see you fully rested for a change."

Funny, he didn't feel that rested. But if made Sakura happy, he'd play along.

Rising from the hard concrete floor, Shriou started to work out the many kinks he had collected from his far from comfortable 'bed'.

"Anyway, I guess its time for breakfast huh?" He started to dust himself off.

"I'll start preparing it now, so please relax for a while."

She truly was a blessing. "Thanks Sakura, I really appreciate all that you've done for me." And he genuinely meant it.

The girl's face suddenly began to heat up. Quickly turning to hide the blush that was spreading across her face, she hastily forced out the first words that came to mind. "M-my pleasure, senpai." With that she made her way towards the door, but suddenly stopped just before passing the doorway.

"Oh, that's right. Fujimura-sensei will be here in a moment, you'd better change soon."

Shirou cringed at the news. Looking down at his gaudy jumpsuit, he saw that it was indeed covered in dirt that a mere dusting wouldn't fix. "I suppose so. Fuji-nee will chew me out for this."

A short time later, Shirou emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and clothed in a simple T-shirt and the brown slacks of his school uniform. Slinging his matching brown jacket over his shoulder, Shirou strolled down the halls of the estate. Every morning he would walk down these same halls and wonder, just how his father could have gotten such a big place. It wasn't as big as some of the Western style mansions within the city, but it was still considerably large. He didn't seem to be very wealthy, or at least didn't act like he was. Shirou continued his musings all the way to the dining room.

Once he had opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Taiga Fujimura, his homeroom teacher and an old acquaintance of his father.

"You're late Shirou. You know you shouldn't oversleep on school days." Apparently the 'Tiger' couldn't wait for him, as she had already started eating the food Sakura had set on the table.

"Sakura-chan, if you're too forgiving to Shirou, he'll begin to take you for granted." She said as if giving the younger girl a lecture in class.

Sakura didn't even look up from the rice cooker, calmly filling several bowels with freshly heated rice. "It's not like that, Senpai just seemed tired."

Shiro took his seat and addressed his teacher. "And what of you Fuji-nee? You come here every morning and evening, right as the meals are served. Isn't that taking her for granted?"

Taiga gave out an indignant huff, "I promised Kiritsugu-san that I'd be your parent until you managed to become a fine adult. It is my responsibility to check on you ever-"

"Sakura, this miso soup is delicious." Taiga began to seethe when she realized that the two other individuals present had ceased paying attention to her.

"Listen to me!"

The rest of the meal proceeded as it usually did. Once it was over, Taiga rushed out screaming about being late and forgetting to grade some tests or something. The excuse was different every morning.

That left Shirou and Sakura to clean the dishes before they themselves headed off to school.

* * *

The two strolled at leisurely pace, taking in the fresh air and morning sunshine that seemed untouched by the waste and pollution typically found in modern cities. They had shared such walks to school ever since Sakura began coming to the Emiya estate roughly a year ago.

Shiro had injured himself, and Sakura, seeing it as a chance to get close to the senpai she had admired from a distance, came over to help with the house work everyday while he recovered.

In fact, had it not been for Sakura and Taiga's daily visits, Shirou would've given into the weight of constantly living alone in such a huge house. They made it possible for him to wake up each morning and be glad that he was alive.

"Hey Saku-" He turned to his left and saw that his companion had started to fall behind a little.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I must still be a little tired myself."

"No, its fine." Yet, he kept glancing back over in her direction.

Sakura seemed to be walking slower then usual, so he adjusted his own pace to match hers. Aside from that last exchange, the walk was pretty typical and uneventful.

As they neared Homurabara High School, a rather cheerful brunette waved them down from the school's front gates. "Good morning, Emiya."

"Oh, hey Mitsuzuri." Shirou gave a small wave to Ayako Mitsuzuri, the current captain of the archery club.

"Curt as always, huh Emiya. Not even a proper greeting to start the school day."

"Sorry. So how are you doing with the bow?"

"Not bad. You should stop by one of these days, unless you are still determined to have nothing to do with archery." Ayako raised her hand to her forehead and gave a greatly exaggerated sigh, signifying her imaginary indignation.

The whole act was an inside joke, Ayako was very serious when it came to the archery club and the participation of it's members. Shirou, up until the start of his third year, had been a dedicated member of the club, but had to quite due to his job at a local grocery store. Though she wouldn't admit it, Ayako missed having one of the best archer's in the school hanging around and keeping club meetings amusing.

"Oh well, at least Matou-san here sticks to her commitments." She patted the mentioned girl on the shoulder in a very friendly manner. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Came the lower classman's typical meek reply.

Ayako's expression suddenly took on a serious look. "Actually Shirou, I could use your help with controlling Shinji."

Sakura's face darkened at the mention of her older brother's name.

"What did Shinji do?" Shirou asked.

"Every time I take my eyes off him, he's doing whatever he feels like. I tell you, I'm this close to sticking him on that bulls-eye and just going nuts."

Shirou rolled his eyes. "Shinji is just a proud guy. Its probably not that bad."

"Excuse me, senpai." Both Shirou and Ayako turned to Sakura, whose eyes had since become hidden beneath her bangs. "I just remembered something that I need to take care of."

She quickly raised her head, her usual pleasant smile back in place. "I'll be off then."

"Umm, sure." Shirou seemed a little confused at the sudden change in atmosphere, but decided to let it go.

With that, Sakura started towards the school's front doors.

Not one to let things end on an awkward note, Ayako quickly shouted after the departing junior. "I'll be seeing you at the club today, right Matou-san?"

Sakura didn't stop walking and merely turned her head to reply. "Of course."

The two remaining seniors watched as she entered the school building. Once the doors had completely shut Ayako voiced her concern. "She seems a little different today. Everything alright?"

Shirou merely gave her a reassuring smile "She said she was just feeling tired. I'm sure shes fine."

That seemed to satisfy Ayako, and soon the two made their way into the school themselves.

* * *

_Homurabara High School _

_Student Council Room_

"So, can you fix it Emiya?" inquired Issei Ryudo, president of the student body and another friend of Shirou's.

Looking closely at the damaged heating unit, Shirou checked for any loose components or other defects. "Yeah, I think so. It's probably nothing but a short-circuit, easily fixed with a simple replacement."

"Oh, you are quite good Emiya. I'm glad that I can rely on you." Issei seemed pleased, and readjusted his glasses before rising from his seat at the head of the Student Council table.

"The way you say that seems a little…weird, Issei."

"Sorry. It is just that you've never refused to help me out. So naturally, one would come to rely on you at least a little bit." What he said was true; Shirou had never refused a cry for help. And not just with Issei, but anyone who came to him with a request, Shirou would always give it is all to aid them.

Most likely it was because of the ideals that his late father had passed onto him, the notion of saving everyone in the world. And Shirou did indeed have a strong desire to help others, whether it was because of some sense of obligation or otherwise was unknown to even Shirou himself. All he knew was that he liked helping others, and had been doing so since he was a kid.

He remembered writing an essay in elementary school, titled "How I wish to become a Hero of Justice." Such a title was only heard nowadays in cheesy anime or sentai shows for kids, and often times his ideals could be considered childish.

Most would call his ideals foolish, but he stuck by them and truly believed that he could achieve his dream some day. For now, he was content with simply using what little power he had to help his friend.

Shirou looked intently at the heater before seeming to come to some sort of decision. "Issei, um…would you mind leaving the room for a little while. I need to concentrate on this."

The student council president seemed to consider his friend's request before giving a light smile. "Sure thing, wouldn't want to be in the way." He promptly took his leave.

After making sure he was alone in the room, Shirou readied himself for the task at hand. If anyone were to become aware of his secret, that he could perform 'magic', then his life would undoubtedly take a turn for the worst.

Though he wasn't particularly strong in any of the standard schools of magecraft, he found a slight affinity for Reinforcement sorcery. By gaining an in-depth understanding of the inner workings of both living and non-living matter, he could both increase their effectiveness and repair their internal structure. This skill was further boosted by his unusual ability to vividly visualize items to the finest detail. It was a gift, but one he knew nearly nothing about. He'd have to follow his father's advice, and pray that practice would eventually reveal whatever secrets lay within him.

Placing his hand on the heater, Shirou closed his eyes and concentrated. In just a few minutes, he had effectively analyzed, deconstructed, and reconstructed the heater, which soon started blasting hot air from its vents.

'_Oh god!'_

Shirou quickly removed his hand and saw that the thing had been left on the highest setting. _'Glad no one saw that.'_

* * *

Having fixed the stupid heater, Shirou caught up to Issei on the second floor corridor and made his way to his classroom.

"Hey Emiya, if your ever late to class due to one of my requests, just know that I'll gladly talk to sensei about it." Issei seemed to be giving him an apologetic look that while sincere, also seemed to be slightly teasing. How that was even possible was beyond him.

"Its fine, I don't mind helping o-" He abruptly cut himself off as he noticed the girl that they were about to pass by.

Several rooms ahead and closing in was the school's idol, Rin Tohsaka. Belonging to the city's richest and most influential family, the young woman radiated an aura of confidence and class that made her seemingly untouchable. That notion may very well have been true, since none of the teachers ever scolded her for wearing a trendy red coat over her school uniform every day. Every male and female within the school admired her, or at least respected her.

As she continued to walk down the corridor, Shirou noticed the rather unpleasant look on Issei's face. Clearly he was an exception. Once she was out of sight, the two continued their own trek.

"Emiya," Issei's tone had lost it's pleasant tone form earlier.

"Hmm?"

"Are you after Tohsaka as well?" The question pretty much disarmed Shirou, since he was only able to choke out a denial after about a few wha's and huh's.

"Really? I noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off her a little while ago. But who could blame you. Looks, brains, wealth, and not a single bad rumor surrounding her image as the school's idol, she seems to have it all." He stopped just as they arrived in front of classroom 2-c and looked straight at Shirou.

"But to tell you the truth, I don't like her."

"What exactly don't you like about her?" He didn't like where this conversation was going.

Issei took his seat before replying "Nothing in particular, I just don't like her. She seems out of place within these school walls." Shirou could only look questioningly at his friend.

With that, the bell for first period rang. However, Issei's somber mood stayed with him the rest of the day, and Shirou couldn't help but feel a similar dull sensation until class ended.

* * *

Though third period had already started, Rin had decided to skip class and made her way to the roof of the school building. Making sure that she was indeed alone, she walked over to the railing and stared aimlessly towards the horizon before addressing her invisible companion.

"Archer, have you managed to sense any of the other Servants?"

Making his presence known, Archer faded back into the physical plane and stood next to his master. "Have you forgotten my class? I have no wide range sensory abilities." His tone indicated that to have even asked the question was silly and above all, pointless.

Ignoring her rebellious Servant's obvious attempt at irritating her, Rin continued her pondering. "Hmm, I see. I suppose Caster would be the only one with such abilities."

Though she had relatively no clue as to the movement of the other Servants, she was positive that one was in the vicinity of the school, most likely observing them. Luckily, it seemed that this Servant wasn't stupid, since he hadn't attacked in such a heavily populated area. Still, he would need to be dealt with, most likely after all of the students had left.

"It looks like we'll be doing a stake out." She promptly turned and made for the stairs without giving Archer the chance to reply. There would be no arguments, and no mistakes. She was determined to attain the Grail that had cost her father his life ten years ago. Nothing would stop her.

Just as she reached the stairwell, she looked over her shoulder at the lone Servant.

"Archer, have remembered anything about your past yet?"

The tall Servant could only give a sigh in frustration, "No, nothing yet."

"I see." She then took her leave.

* * *

School had let out quite awhile ago, and even the students with club activities were beginning to head home.

Shirou, having stuck around to help repair a TV for the media room, was making his way towards the gates when he ran across Shinji and a group of girls who seemed to be fawning over the blue haired senior.

'_Probably freshmen from the archery club.'_

The overly prideful

"Oh, you're still here Emiya?" Despite being friends since middle school, Shinji never seemed to refer to Shirou in a familiar manner. "You mustn't have that much to do huh? Man, I envy you."

Despite the inconsiderate remark from his so-called 'friend', Shirou just smiled and replied in his usual casual tone.

"Actually I was helping out with a few repairs around the campus." He lifted his small tool kit to verify his claim.

"Ah, sucking up to the higher-ups I see."

Remembering his talk with Ayaka earlier that day, Shirou decided to change the subject. "Shinji, how are things going in archery?"

"Funny you should mention the club. The equipment is quite messy, and I unfortunately have other things in need of my attention. Could you do me a favor and clean it for me?" Shinji's request seemed to rouse the groupies surrounding him.

"Eh, didn't Fujimura-sensei tell you to do it?"

Shinji turned to address the girls and gave them an innocent look. "But if I stayed, the store would be closed by the time I finished." He then pointed towards Shirou. "If he does it, then it works out for everyone."

Still the girls continued to voice their objections, though they were obviously not putting much effort into their arguments. "But, won't it be inconvenient for him?"

Shinji just brushed off their concern. "You don't mind do you, Emiya?"

"No, I don't mind." Shirou truly couldn't say no when someone asked for his help.

"Good its decided then." He turned to his groupies once more. "Ok, lets go everyone."

And just like that the inconsiderate prick and his mindless followers were off, leaving Shiirou with yet more work to do.

'_Looks like I'll be late for dinner again.'_

* * *

Night had fallen, and the moon was just barely peaking through the clouds, giving the school grounds an eerie atmosphere worthy of any horror movie.

The silence was suddenly broken by two simple words.

"He's here."

Rin awoke from her brief nap and rose from her hiding place on the far side of the main building's roof.

"Seems like he was waiting for the sun to set. Be on guard." Archer continued to mask his presence, hoping to keep the element of surprise on their side.

Rin surveyed the area, but couldn't spot their hidden foe. "Where is he?"

"Yo." Two sets of eyes, one blue and the other amber, immediately shot up towards the voice's apparent source.

Atop the railing, displaying a supernatural level of balance, stood a single man with blue hair. Lean in build and garbed in thin blue armor, he turned his gaze to the moon, which had since fully revealed itself from behind the clouds.

"Beautiful night, isn't it." He lowered his gaze on the spot right to Rin's left. "Don't you agree, young man?"

Rin's eyes widened. '_He can see Archer?'_ That proved it; this man was indeed a Servant.

"Looks like you two are my enemies for tonight." He ran a hand through his cobalt tresses. "Shall we begin?"

"Archer, get ready!" Without wasting another moment, Rin rushed towards an opening in the railing and leapt off the building. Under normal circumstances a fall from that height would have critically injured, if not killed her. Luckily, the invisible arms of her Servant were there to break her fall. Once safely on the ground, she continued her sprint towards the sports field.

"_Need to get to an area where Archer will have the advantage.'_

She didn't get very far. After only five steps, the blue clad Servant was once again in front of her. _'Such speed'_

"Now now, young lady. Running isn't what we're here for." Mana began to gather around the man, casting a faint red glow in the surrounding air.

'_Could he be…'_

The mana intensified, until it finally took physical form. "We are here, to fight!"

Just as the last word escaped his lips, the blue Servant rushed forward, the mana in his hands having since solidified into a long crimson lance.

'_Lancer'_

* * *

'_This is such a pain'_

Archer quickly gathered mana from the surrounding air particles and formed two falchions. Weapons in hand, he instantly intercepted Lancer and deftly deflected the other's spear away from his Master.

"Rin, what should we do?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but quickly smiled as she came to a decision. "Archer, lets show him your power."

He couldn't help but smirk at her reply.

"Alright, then you should probably take a few steps back. Wouldn't want you to get impaled on that lance." He tightened his grip on the two short swords, ready to react the instant his opponent made a move.

"Relax, I'm not interested in fighting that woman. Now that you're out in the open, we can have proper match." Lancer fell into a fighting stance, spear poised and ready to attack at a moments notice. "Archer was it? Its unusual to see someone of your class trying to imitate a swordsman."

Archer didn't reply, instead adopting a fighting stance of his own.

After a few tense seconds, both fighters simultaneously charged one another, their weapons impacting against each other with enough force to send out a small shockwave.

* * *

While the supernatural duel was taking place, Shirou was diligently cleaning the archery gear in the nearby shooting range.

"Phew, that should be the last of it."

Just then, he heard the distinct sound of metal slamming against metal. And it seemed to be coming from the schoolyard.

* * *

Both Servants seemed evenly matched, blocking and parrying each other's attacks with astonishing speed.

'_This doesn't make sense. Lancer's are supposed to possess the highest agility out of all Servants.'_

Another spear thrust was blocked and countered before a follow-up could be executed.

'_So how is it that this guy can keep up with me?'_

Lancer made a feint to the left shoulder before pivoting in place, bringing his lance to bear on Archer's right abdomen. Unfortunately, the white haired swordsman saw through the move and leapt backwards and out of the spears range.

Archer brought both falchions up in a cross guard, incase Lancer decided to press forward with his offense.

'_Good thing I can at least remember how to perform Reinforcement sorcery on my body. I doubt I would've lasted this long otherwise.'_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by yet another strike from Lancer, this time aimed for his head. He blocked with his right hand sword, and made to cleave off his foe's head with the sword in his left hand. Sadly he only managed to slice the air, as Lancer gracefully back-flipped over the attack and landed a few yards away.

"I'll admit, you're putting up much more of a fight then an Archer class should." He charged once more, spear tip extended. "I'm almost aching inside to figure out your identity."

Archer blocked the spear by locking both of falchions on the end of the shaft, right below the actual blade. "Well its pretty easy to figure out who you are." He said.

"Oh?" The two promptly disengaged. Archer righted himself up, staring straight into Lancer's crimson eyes.

"I recognize that spear. There is only one man who became a legend while wielding the Gáe Bolg." He couldn't help but grin. He had figured out his opponent's identity and thus, gained a significant advantage. "Still wish to fight me, Cú Chulainn?"

Surprisingly, Lancer didn't seem too worried about his identity being discovered. In fact, he smiled at the man who was proving to be both a strong and clever warrior. _'A worthy opponent indeed'_

Suddenly a gasp was heard from the far end of the field.

"Who's there?" Lancer gaze quickly fell on a red haired boy several yards away. It seemed that their little bout had attracted a spectator. _'We cannot be having any of those.'_

Forgetting the fact that he was still in the middle of a fight, Lancer made a bee line straight for the unfortunate witness, Gáe Bolg firmly in hand.

* * *

"Shit, someone was still here." Rin couldn't help but mentally berate herself for allowing such a scenario to happen. Because of her eagerness to engage Lancer, she had forgotten to check the grounds for any remaining students. "Archer, after him!"

A quick nod, and he was soon rushing off towards the building that the kid and Lancer had entered.

* * *

When he walked out and saw the spectacle happening on the school grounds, Shirou couldn't believe his eyes. Two adults, wearing armor, were fighting with swords and spears. To say that such a sight was uncommon nowadays would be an understatement to the highest degree. Unfortunately, he clearly wasn't imagining the whole thing since the one in blue armor was heading straight for him, with a spear aimed at him no less.

Panic overcoming any rational thought, Shirou quickly turned and fled into the school building, hoping to use his familiarity of the hallways to give the spear-wielding maniac the slip.

'_What the heck is going on? Why were there two men fighting each other with swords? And why are they chasing me?' _None of it made any sense. Crazy fights like the one he saw didn't happen in real life anymore, they just didn't! And even if by the slim chance they did in fact happen, why did it have to have happened at his school that night. It could have been any other school, or other setting for that matter. But no, it happened _here _on _this _night.

Coming up to a corner, Shirou failed to slow down in time, and ended up tripping over himself do to the momentum he had accumulated.

Wincing at the pain of might have been a sprung ankle; he leaned his back against the nearby wall and took a quick breather. "I…_pant_…think I…_pant_…lost him." Slowly fear turned to relief.

"Hello boy."

He didn't even have time to fully register that the maniac he had supposedly lost was standing just a few inches in front of him. Because the minute his eyes met those of his pursuer, the world seemed to come to a grinding halt. His body had become numb, stiff, and unresponsive. Whether it was do to the adrenaline pumping through his veins at high speed or to the tremendous shock his brain was experiencing, he found it difficult to breathe all of a sudden.

'_What is this feeling?'_

Slowly his gaze lowered until it rested upon the shaft of the man's spear. His eyes followed its length until the red rod suddenly disappeared within his chest. And that's when it hit him, this was what it felt like after being stabbed straight through the heart.


End file.
